Strongest Soul Reaper
by Show Expert 1
Summary: A soul reaper that hasn't appeared for 20 years returns. He desires to battle Ichigo to be the strongest soul reaper ever. He has taken what's most precious to Ichigo to have that fight. Can Ichigo save it?
1. The Banished Soul Reaper

Karakura Town which is the home to the mighty soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. It's been about nine to ten years since Ichigo regained his powers and his final battle with the Fullbring. Ichigo and his friends have grown up and still uphold their responsibilities. Though a few things have changed for Ichigo.

"Hey honey I'm about to head out." Ichigo said. He was about 26 years old and is also married.

"You going to meet up with Uryu and Chad?"

"Yeah. We're just going to hang out for a little while and I got some errands to run anyway." Ichigo said. "Have you seen my wallet?"

"I got it." He walked into the kitchen to see his lovely wife Orihime Inoue. Oops, I mean Orihime Kurosaki. Ichigo walked over and grabbed it and gave her a peck.

"Thanks I should be back later." Ichigo said as he walked over to the front door and put his shoes on. Other than the fact that he married Orihime not much has changed for Ichigo. Oh except one thing.

"Daddy." Ichigo turned his head to see a little girl about four years old in a pink dress with hair like Orihime's came running down some stairs. That's their daughter, Kalia Kurosaki.

"You forgot to give me a kiss before going off." Kalia said.

"Can't have that now." Ichigo said as he lifted her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her down. Ichigo and Kalia were real close. They were as close as a father and daughter could be. "I should be back in a little while and we can play." He said with his daughter smiling and left.

"Hey Kalia. Why don't we have some lunch and then you and me can play in the backyard?" Orihime said. "Then when Daddy comes home you'll be all set to play with him."

"Okay Mommy." Kalia said as she went into the kitchen.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo was walking through town until he spotted Uryu and Chad just up ahead.

"Hey you guys." Ichigo said as he walked over.

"There you are Ichigo. How are things?" Uryu said.

"Things are fine. So what do you guys want to do?" Ichigo said.

"How we grab a quick bite?" Chad said.

"Good idea. I left before I had the chance to get some lunch." Ichigo said.

"I could eat." Uryu said as the three started walking. "So Ichigo how's that little girl of yours doing?"

"You mean Kalia? She's doing great." Ichigo said.

"I've never seen you so happy with her. It's like you love her more than Karin and Yuzu." Chad said.

"Don't be silly, but I do really care for Kalia." Ichigo said. "Ever since she was born I knew there would be something special about her."

"I've got to admit you and her are closer than any father I've seen with their daughter." They all looked up to see Renji come down right next to them.

"Renji! It's great to see you. It's been a long time." Ichigo said.

"Yeah it really has been." Renji said.

"Is Rukia here with you? We haven't heard from her in a while." Chad said.

"Rukia? To be honest I haven't spoken with her in some time. In fact for some unknown reason she's no longer in the 13 court guard squads." Renji said.

"She isn't?" Uryu said.

"Yeah and no one knows why. She actually left a few years ago and I haven't heard from her since." Renji said.

"Well that's weird." Ichigo said.

"But enough about her. You guys were just talking about that kid of yours Ichigo. It be nice if you let me see her face to face" Renji said.

"I wish you could Renji, but you can't." Ichigo said. "You know Kalia doesn't even known about soul reapers."

"She doesn't? Haven't you ever told her or anything?" Renji said, but Ichigo just shook his head. "How come?"

"I hate that I have to keep my life as a soul reaper a secret from her, but Orihime and I agreed on it." Ichigo said. "She hasn't really shown signs of having any spiritual powers. She can't even see spirits. Without powers to defend herself I'm worried my enemies will use her against me."

"So you figure until she does show signs of having powers your keeping soul reapers and the soul society a secret from her." Uryu said.

"I still don't get it. She is your kid." Renji said.

"I know, but after what happened to her years ago I don't want to take any chances." Ichigo said as he thought about an experience that happened long ago which caused why he doesn't want Kalia to know about him as a soul reaper.

"Anyway Renji what are you doing here in the world of the living?" Chad said.

"Oh right. I'm actually on business." Renji said. "We received a report about strange spiritual energy in the soul society outside the rukon district. Some think it matches that of a senkaimon. I came here to investigate."

"Spirit energy outside the rukon district that matches a senkaimon?" Uryu said finding that strange.

…

The Kurosaki's

Orihime and Kalia were in the backyard as they were playing with a ball.

"Hey Mommy want to see how high I can throw it?" Kalia said.

"Sure thing honey." Orihime said. Kalia threw the ball up in the air and Orihime was getting ready to catch it, but then a senkaimon opened up as she just missed the ball.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Kalia said. The senkaimon opened up and a soul reaper came out. He had dull brown and messy hair with some facial hair.

"The spirit energy is strongest here." The man said. He looked down and saw Orihime and Kalia. Kalia wasn't affected, but Orihime felt his spirit pressure and it was great.

'What a tremendous spirit pressure. It's just like a captain's. I've never seen him before.' Orihime thought.

"What are you looking at?" Kalia said. The soul reaper dived down and caused a great impact that blew Kalia away.

"Kalia!" Orihime said as she caught her.

…..

The City

Ichigo and the other guys felt the rise of spirit pressure that arrived in the world of the living.

"You guys feel that?" Chad said.

"Yeah. That's some spirit pressure." Renji said.

"Wait a minute. Ichigo I think that's right by your house." Uryu said.

"What? Oh no. Orihime, Kalia!" Ichigo said as they started running back to his house.

….

The Kurosakis'

"Tell me woman. Does a man named Ichigo Kurosaki live here?" The man said.

"Ichigo? Yes he does. I'm his wife." Orihime said. "Why do you want to know?"

"Mommy who are you talking to?" Kalia said.

"I want to kill him." The man said and that surprised her. "Maybe this will drag him out." He said as he held up his hand.

"Kalia get in the house and don't come out until I say so." Orihime said as she tried to get her out of danger.

"Hadō 31: Shakkahō!" The man said. He fired the red energy shot.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime said. She created her shield and was able to block the attack, but it still held great power. 'No way. Can he have this much power without a spirit chant?' She thought. The soul reaper than spotted Kalia.

'Wait a minute. If this woman is his wife than that girl must be his kid.' He thought. He fired another shot and it shattered Orihime's shield and knocked her down.

"Mommy!" Kalia said as she ran to her, but then the soul reaper used flash step and grabbed her. "What's going on?"

"Kalia!" Orihime said.

'This girl can't see or hear me. Yet I know both her parents have high spiritual energy. Weird.' He thought. He then jumped up to the senkaimon.

"No stop!" Orihime said.

"Tell Ichigo that if he wants to see this kid again he'll come to the soul society. I'll leave this senkaimon open and he can bring anyone he wants. My name is Raikoso." He took Kalia through the senkaimon and left. Ichigo and the others ran back to his house to see if the girls were okay.

"Orihime, Kalia! Where are you?" Ichigo said as he ran into the backyard.

"Ichigo." Ichigo and the guys saw Orihime and she looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"Orihime!" Ichigo said as he ran to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you okay? Where's Kalia?"

"Up there." Orihime said as they saw an opened senkaimon. "A soul reaper took her through there. He wants to fight you. He said his name was Raikoso."

"Raikoso!" Renji said.

"Do you know him?" Uryu said.

"He was once a soul reaper 20 years ago." Renji said. "He wanted to be the strongest soul reaper ever, but that desire got the best of him. He tried taking on captains like Zaraki and even the head captain. Soon he left the Seireitei and was labeled banished."

"I don't care about that. I'm getting my daughter back." Ichigo said. He took out his soul reaper pass and entered soul reaper form.

"Hold on Ichigo we better go with you." Uryu said.

"Okay." Ichigo said and turned to Orihime. "I'll bring our daughter back." The four of them jumped up and went through the senkaimon.


	2. Rescue the Daughter

Kalia was beginning to open her eyes. When she did she saw she was tied to broken column as part of an old ruin out in the middle of a wasteland.

"So you finally woke up." She looked up and saw Raikoso and she was already getting scared.

"Who are you?" Kalia said.

"You don't need to know who I am. All you need to know is that I'm about to be the strongest soul reaper ever." Raikoso said. "From what I can figure you're Ichigo Kurosaki's daughter. I'm sure he'll be here any minute to come and rescue you." Then they heard something crash down into the ground. When the dust cleared Raikoso saw Ichigo. "Are you Ichigo?"

"I am. You must be Raikoso." Ichigo said.

"Correct. I welcome you to the remains of an ancient home to the soul reapers, but as you probably know they moved it." Raikoso said.

"I don't care. I want my daughter." Ichigo said. "Where's my daughter!? What have you done with her!?"

"The kid? Oh she's safe, see." Raikoso said as he stepped aside to show Kalia.

"Daddy!" Kalia called out.

"Kalia!" Ichigo said.

"Help Dadd, I'm scared." Kalia said.

"Don't worry Kalia. Daddy's going to get you out of here; I promise." Ichigo said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, let alone to a little girl." Raikoso said as he held up his zanpakutō. "Raze, Rakurai. (Thunderbolt)" His sword changed into a Z shape sword.

"Not here. I don't want to take the chance of my little girl getting hurt, and she's too young to see something like this." Ichigo said.

"Okay. We can fight wherever you like." Raikoso said as they both used the flash step.

"Daddy? Where'd you go?" Kalia said.

"Kalia." She looked up and saw Renji with Chad and Uryu.

"Who are you?" Kalia said.

"It's okay. We're friends of your father. We're going to get you out of here." Renji said. He reached for the rope, but he got shock.

"What's wrong?" Uryu said.

"This rope has kidō running through it. We'll have to do this carefully so we don't hurt her or ourselves." Renji said. Ichigo and Raikoso were far enough away from the ruins.

"This should be far enough. Your kid won't get hurt and as for not being able to see us well we'll just have to see what she thinks when this is over." Raikoso said.

"Before we start I want to know. Why do you want to fight me and took my daughter?" Ichigo said.

"I took your daughter just to lure you out." Raikoso said. "You see I wanted to be the strongest soul reaper ever. I wanted to take on all the captains so I left the Seireitei to become even stronger. Just when I thought I was ready I heard of you. You took down Captain's Zeraki and Kuchki. You even defeated a traitorous soul reaper named Aizen that gave all the captains a rough time. Some say you're the strongest soul reaper ever. Some even consider you a legend. So If I defeat you then I will be the strongest soul reaper ever."

"You think so? Well I hate to tell you this, but that isn't going to happen." Ichigo said. He charged in and tried to slash at him, but Raikuso blocked him and was able to push him back. "Whoa! He is strong."

"You better believe it. My power matches, if not pass, the level of a captain." Raikuso said. He charged in and tried to slam his sword down, but Ichigo was able to block it.

"If you think I'm strong then check this out." Ichigo said. Raikoso didn't know what he was talking about, but he jumped back as a precaution. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo launched a blast of spirit energy. Raikoso tried to block it, but he was pushed back as it caused an explosion and part of the top of his kimono was gone.

"That power is unreal." Raikoso said. "I think I'm starting to see what make you so special."

"I don't have time for your compliments. Let's just get this over with so I can take Kalia home." Ichigo said.

"You keep talking about that little brat. Don't you care at all about our battle deciding who should be the strongest soul reaper?" Raikoso said.

"No." Ichigo said. "I don't care if I'm the strongest soul reaper or not. The reason I became one was so I can protect those I care for as well as anyone else."

"That's why you became a soul reaper, just to protect others?" Raikoso said. "I see so your one of those guys. As for me I just desire to be powerful and I'll show you. Kaminari no gurappuringu! (Thunder grappling)" He shot a rope of thunder from his sword, but Ichigo jumped.

"So you only got the power for strength? Then that's why you won't be able to beat me." Ichigo said as he came down to attack, but Raikoso blocked it. As the two of them kept fighting Renji and the others were trying to get Kalia free as he used his kidō to break the rope.

"Okay Uryu fire an arrow to break it." Renji said. Uryu fired an arrow and broke Kalia free.

"Kalia you might want to find a place to take cover. We'll get you when it's safe." Chad said.

"Okay." Kalia said as she ran behind some rocks. Ichigo and Raikoso continued their fight. Ichigo saw Renji wave to him and he knew what that meant.

"Good. Kalia is safe now." Ichigo said. Raikoso looked behind him and saw them.

"So that's why you wanted to take this fight away from there. You were trying to get your buddies to save the girl." Raikoso said.

"Now that she's safe I'm not going to waste any more time with you. Bankai!" Ichigo said and Zangetsu tuned to Tensa Zangetsu.

"So you even have Bankai. I can still handle you." Raikoso said.

"Think again." Ichigo said as he was storing up spirit energy. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo fired the energy.

"What? It's black now?" Raikoso said. He tried to block the attack, but he was being pushed back as he was sent flying into a rock and Ichigo thought it was over.

"Guess that's it." Chad said.

"Yeah. No mere soul reaper like him can stand up to Ichigo." Uryu said.

"Okay Kalia let's get you home." Ichigo said as he was walking away now, but then he felt something. When he turned around he saw Raikoso's Kaminari no gurappuringu and it penetrated his chest.

"Never let you guard down until it's certain your enemy is defeated." Raikoso said, with some scratches and part of his kimono gone, as he was being pulled towards him and his sword struck Ichigo through the chest.

"Ichigo!" Renji said.

"He's stronger than I thought to withstand that." Chad said. Raikoso pulled out his sword as lots of blood came out of Ichigo as he collapsed and no one was sensing any spirit pressure from him as Raikoso had a big smirk.

"Yes! I am at last the strongest soul reaper ever!" Raikoso shouted with joy.

"In one hit?" Renji said.

"Ichigo's guard was down. HE didn't had time to raise it in order to endure the attack." Uryu said. Raikoso looked towards the three of them and used the flash step. When he was gone Kalia came out of hiding and saw her father.

"Daddy?" Kalia said as he walked over towards him and tried to shake him awake. "Daddy. Daddy wake up. I want to go home. I'm scared." As she tried to wake him up Raikoso appeared in front of the guys.

"So would any of you like to try and take me on?" Raikoso said.

"Unreal. You just beat Ichigo and you're already set for another fight?" Uryu said.

"Yeah. I got to uphold my title." Raikoso said. "Hadō 58: Tenran!" Raikoso created a tornado from his hand that blew the three away with great power.

"I can't believe he can do this much damage with a simple spell." Renji said as they struggled to get up.

"How can he be this strong?" Chad said.

"You guys are pathetic." Raikoso said. He then turned around and saw Kalia trying to get Ichigo up. "Oh look at that. She's trying to wake up her Daddy. Maybe I should reunite the two." That shocked all three of them.

"You bastard! She's just a child." Renji said.

"If she's the daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki she must have some power, so I'm going to find out." Raikoso said, but the three of them weren't going to let that happen. "You think you can stop me?"

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji said as he stretched his sword, but Raikoso blocked it. Uryu tried his arrows, but he blocked them too. Chad brought out his fullbring power and tried to hit him, but he dodged out of the way. All three were getting frustrated so they tried attacking together. Uryu kept firing his arrows, Chad kept trying to hit him, Renji kept swinging his sword. However Raikoso kept blocking or dodging all their attacks. Then he used flash step to get away and was in the air.

"Hadō 73: Sōren Sōkatsui!" Raikoso fired a great flash of blue lightning that the explosion blew the three away and knocked them out. He then looked to Kalia and grinned.

"Daddy wake up. Why are you sleeping? Daddy please wake up." Kalia said. She then heard laughter and looked up to see Raikoso and was getting scared again.

"I take it this is your first time seeing something dead." Raikoso said.

"Dead?" Kalia said.

"Look kid. When someone has no heartbeat, not breathing, and has no spirit pressure that means their dead." Raikoso said. "Your father has been put into a deep sleep and is never waking up. You'll never see him again."

"No, you're wrong." Kalia said. Raikoso then grabbed her by her clothing and raised her to her fist.

"You must have some power if you're really his kid." Raikoso said. Kalia couldn't get free from his grip and Raikoso banged her head against her causing her to cry. "Come on. Defend yourself girl."

"Daddy!" Kalia cried out. Somehow Ichigo heard her.

'Kalia. She's crying, she sounds scared. Get up, come on get up Ichigo. Your little girl needs you. Get up. Come on. GET UP!' Kalia kept crying and Raikoso was getting annoyed.

"Maybe I was wrong about this kid. All this crying is giving me a headache so let's stop it." Raikoso said as he was about to strike her. Just as he was about to swing his sword she disappeared and blood came out from a scar on his chest. "What? How did this happen?" Renji was about to get up when something appeared in front of him.

"Ichigo!" Renji said. Raikoso turned around and was surprised to see Ichigo was up holding onto Kalia and his wound was gone.

"Daddy!" Kalia said.

"Renji are you and the others okay?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but how are you here?" Renji said.

"Let's just say when a father hears their kid crying they answer. Are you okay Kalia?" Ichigo said. Kalia began to cry some more and held onto him.

"Daddy I'm so glad you're not hurt." Kalia cried and Ichigo held onto her.

"There, there. Daddy's got you, Daddy's here." Ichigo said. When she was settled he put her down. "Renji take her and the others and get out of here."

"What, you want us to leave you to fight him alone?" Renji said.

"I have to, please." Ichigo said.

"Daddy?" Kalia said. Ichigo smiled at her and moved her bangs from her head.

"You hurt you head. Don't worry; Mommy will take care of that….." Ichigo said and gave her a kiss on the head. "…and that's my part." Renji grabbed Kalia and the others as they left through the senkaimon they came through. When they were gone Ichigo took a deep breath. "Let me be perfectly clear Raikoso. I don't let ANYONE…" He said as he turned to glare at him. "…touch my daughter and end up hurting her."


	3. Strongest Soul Reaper

Orihime waited in the backyard staring at the senkaimon, hoping for Ichigo and Kalia to come home soon and safely. Then she noticed three figures jump out and landed in front of her. She saw it was Renji and the others and he had Kalia.

"Okay. We're safe now." Renji said.

"Kalia!" Orihime called out as she ran over to her.

"Mommy!" Kalia said as Orihime took her into her arms and held onto her tight with her crying.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe." Orihime said, but noticed Ichigo didn't come back yet. "Where's Ichigo?"

"Still back there. He wanted to take that soul reaper alone." Uryu said.

"Mommy is Daddy going to be okay?" Kalia said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be alright. In the meantime…" Renji said as he pulled something out of his kimono.

…

The Soul Society

Ichigo stared at Raikoso with a glare of death since Raikoso, not just because he took Kalia, but also since he hurt her.

"I don't understand. I struck you through your chest. I surely should have punctured a lung. How is it you're standing?" Raikoso said.

"I've come back from death before and I think I know the answer to how I did it this time." Ichigo said. "Instead of explaining I'll show you. It's a good thing Kalia isn't here to see this." He then released his mask and Raikoso was surprised.

"A hollow mask? His spirit pressure has even increased and changed. Just what are you?" Raikoso said, but Ichigo just flew right at him and their swords clashed against each other. With Ichigo's power he was able to push him back far.

"I'm going to make you pay. No one attacks my family and gets away with it." Ichigo said.

"Give me some space." Raikoso said as he kicked him back. "His strength is unreal. That mask alone gave him this much power? I also still don't get what he meant." He said and then he figured it out.

" _Instead of explaining I'll just show you."_

"Now I get it. His hollow powers must have revived him." Raikoso said.

"Now that we're done talking let's get down to business." Ichigo said as he went to attack, but Raikoso used the flash step to dodge him.

'I can't fight him like this.' Raikoso thought as he placed his hand on the scar Ichigo gave him when he came up. 'I need to get some distance between us until I can figure out how to fight something like this.' He was stopped though when Ichigo grabbed his ankle.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo said as he tossed him back down to the ground. Ichigo then flew down bout to strike with his sword, but Raikoso managed to block him. Raikoso pushed back and jumped to his feet. This time Raikoso attacked first, but Ichigo blocked his attack.

"I must say this newfound strength of yours is impressive." Raikoso said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ichigo said. Raikoso jumped back.

"Bakudo 1: Sai." Raikoso said as he slid his two fingers through the air and Ichigo could feel his arms getting restricted behind his back. "I've got you now." Raikoso went in for another attack.

"Think again." Ichigo said as he used his spirit pressure and broke free.

"No way!" Raikoso said. "I thought since our spirit energies were at least even that would have stopped him."

"I could break that before I got my powers." Ichigo said. "Now I think it's time we finish this." He said as he pointed his sword at him. "You said you wanted to be the strongest soul reaper ever. Let me tell you something. Those who pursue strength alone will always end up beaten. You want to know which one of us is the strongest. Then let's find out." He went in for another attack. He swung his sword upward and sent Raikoso flying.

"This is just getting crazy." Raikoso said. Then Ichigo used the flash step to appear in front of him and slashed across the chest.

"That was for Kalia for kidnapping and hurting her." Ichigo said. He then slashed him across the shoulders. "That was for Orihime for attacking her and upsetting her." Then he slashed upward in a diagonal direction. "That was for my friends for beating on them." He then sliced at him horizontally. "That one was for me, for nearly killing me. The last one is for Kalia again just because. Getsuga Tenshō!" He used his attack and slashed down at Raikoso as he plummet into the ground. When Ichigo came down his mask dispersed and Raikoso was dead.

…..

World of the Living

Ichigo emerged through the senkaimon and arrived back at his home with it being night.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said as she came running out and held him close. "The guys told me everything. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry I'm just fine." Ichigo said and noticed Renji was still around.

"So you won. I'll close up that senkaimon and be off." Renji said.

"Wait. Kalia, where is she?" Ichigo said as he went running inside. He spotted Kalia was asleep on the couch. "Oh. It's a miracle she can sleep now." He said as he fell to his knees and Orihime placed her hands on his shoulders.

"She's only able to because I use this on her." Renji said holding up a spray.

"What's that?" Ichigo said.

"It's old fashion. We use to use these on mortals who saw anything suspicious. By the time she wakes up she'll think the whole thing was a dream." Renji said.

"Why would you use that on her?" Ichigo said.

"I may not understand why you would want to keep your soul reaper responsibilities and powers a secret from her, but you're her father and you decide what's best for her." Renji said.

"Thank you Renji." Ichigo said. After a couple hours Kalia began to wake up and saw Ichigo was in the kitchen. "Hey you're awake." He said acting like the whole thing never happened.

"What happened? I thought I was playing with Mommy." Kalia said.

"Well I came home all set to play with you Kalia, but when I did you were asleep. You must have been exhausted after playing with Mommy." Ichigo said.

"I had a weird and kind of scary dream." Kalia said. "This man came and took me. Then you came carrying this big sword and tried to save me."

"Well you know your Daddy would do anything to keep you safe." Ichigo said as he lifted her up and hugged her. "Hey since you had a dream like that why don't you sleep with me and Mommy tonight?"

"Really?" Kalia said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, but the truth was he just wanted to have his little girl close to him so nothing would happen to her again.

"Okay." Kalia said.

"Let's get you ready for bed first." Ichigo said as he carried her upstairs. Once Kalia was all set for bed she and Ichigo came walking in his and Orihime's room where Orihime was already in.

"Hi baby." Orihime said as Kalia went over to her and Orihime helped her up the bed and held her close.

"Kalia is going to sleep with us tonight." Ichigo said as he slipped into his side.

"That sounds like fun." Orihime said.

"Yeah." Kalia said.

"Okay. It sounds like you had a long day honey. Go to sleep." Ichigo said as he took her in her arms and kissed her goodnight. He wrapped one arm around Orihime and gave her a kiss. He held two of the most important people in his life and no matter who comes after them or what happens, he will be strong enough and even stronger to protect them.


End file.
